The Kaiba's Gonna Getcha
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: And other Semi-Spooky Stories. Last chapter. It's the worst (oh well). The big question is answered: "WILL THE KAIBA SHOW UP!"
1. The Kaiba's Gonna Getcha

**Princess F:** Just a quick note, the Yu-Gi-Oh! chara are about 5-6 years old here. This'll be a three-chapter story, just to let you know.   
--------------- 

**The Kaiba's Gonna Getcha**   
**And Other Semi-Spooky Stories**

One warm Halloween night, after getting sugar high on trick-or-treat candy, the kids had a sleepover. On the guest list were: 

Yugi   
Yami   
Joey   
Mai   
Tea   
Tristan 

The slumber party was being hosted at Ryou and Bakura's house. They had a large tent set up in the backyard, and everyone was settled in. 

Munching on a chocolate-covered marshmallow, Bakura asked, "Wanna tell scary stories?" 

There were nods from all of them. "I'll go first," he said. Bakura held the flashlight under his chin, luminating his face in a creepy manner. "Have you heard the story about the Kaiba?" 

"What's a Kaiba?" Tristan asked. 

"I'll tell you..." The devilish boy smirked. 

_The Kaiba's gonna getcha,_   
_Yeah, the Kaiba's gonna getcha.___

_He's got long brown hair,_   
_And freaky blue eyes,_   
_Plus a glare that can turn_   
_Potatoes into fries.___

_He's got a house way down_   
_On Domino Street_   
_And he's the scariest guy_   
_That you ever could meet.___

_The Kaiba's gonna getcha,_   
_The Kaiba's gonna getcha._   
_The Kaiba's gonna getcha,_   
_Uh-huh, he's gonna getcha.___

_In the dark of the night,_   
_When there's no moonlight,_   
_When the kids are all asleep,_   
_From his house he'll creep.___

_Oooh, the Kaiba's gonna getcha,_   
_Yeah, the Kaiba's gonna getcha._   
_Oooh,the Kaiba's gonna getcha,_   
_Yeah, the Kaiba's gonna getcha.___

_The Kaiba's gonna getcha,_   
_Yup, the Kaiba's gonna catcha_   
_And then_   
_He's gonna eatcha._

Bakura's chilling tale of the Kaiba left the others scared out of their PJs. Yugi, Tea, and Ryou were all clinging to Yami in fear. 

Joey... Let's say he was imitating a human sushi roll. ("I don' wanna be eaten by a Kaiba!!") 

"Okie," Tristan piped up. "My turn!!" 

-------------------------------------****

**Princess F:** I know, it's extremely stupid. It was a spur-of-the-moment type thing. Do NOT ask about the potato line. 


	2. Chopped Liver

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!!**

**HAPI HARO-IN, MINNA SAN!!! [I think that's right...]**

**Princess F:** OMGoddess!! You guys actually liked it!! *very happy* Well, here's part 2! I'll answer questions at the end. 

**The Kaiba's Gonna Getcha**   
**And Other Semi-Spooky Stories**

So they calmed down just a little, after the Kaiba tale, when Yami assured them it was just a story. 

Well, it was Tristan's turn now. "My story is called 'Chopped Liver'," he announced. 

Mai giggled. "Weird name." 

"It goes like this... Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Weevil—" 

"What kind of a name is 'Weevil'?" Tea asked. "It sounds like a bug." 

"It _is_ a bug, stupid." Bakura replied. 

"Geesh, you don't hafta be so mean!" she answered. 

Yami reached over and whacked Bakura upside the head. "Don't call her stupid, and let Tristan continue." 

Bakura sulked. 

_Once upon a time,_   
_There was a little boy named Weevil._   
_Even though his name was buggy,_   
_No, he wasn't evil._

_Weevil's uncle asked him_   
_For dinner, get some liver._   
_But when he got to Butcher's shop_   
_There weren't even a sliver._

_Then he'd be sad, his uncle mad_   
_When liver wasn't had._

_Well, as he was going home,_   
_Weevil passed a graveyard,_   
_With a freshly dugged tomb,_   
_And he thought long and hard..._

_So Weevil dug that grave up,_   
_Oh my, bless that poor old soul!_   
_He took the person's liver,_   
_And left him in the hole!_

_So at night, they cooked that liver,_   
_And served it up at dinner,_   
_His Unc proclaimed the liver_   
_"The best I ever had!"_

Yami looked mortified. 

_Weevil went to bed at night,_   
_The crescent moon asliver,_   
_And as he drifted off to sleep,_   
_"Boy, you got my liver,"_

_Weevil bolted up in bed,_   
_Looked up in a fright,_   
_Saw nobody in his room,_   
_Then locked his door up tight._

_At midnight, he woke again,_   
_And heard a thumping noise,_   
_"Boy, now I'm at the door,_   
_You'd better fear old Moyes."_

_Five minutes later,_   
_"I'm in the hallway now,"_   
_Poor frightened Weevil,_   
_He was wonderin' how._

_Four minutes later,_   
_"Boy, I'm at the stairs,"_   
_Weevil blocked the door,_   
_With some overstuffed chairs._

Tea and Yugi's eyes were wider than pancakes. Ryou was using Bakura as some sort of laser shield. Mai scooted closer to Yami. 

_Three minutes later,_   
_"I'm on the second floor,"_   
_Two._   
_"Headin' to your room,"_   
_"Right before the door"_

Joey moved away from Tristan, and backed into the farthest corner of the tent. 

Bakura, however, was unfazed. 

_Somehow the door creaked open,_   
_And Weevil's panic rose,_   
_The dead man might've come in;_   
_What really happened, no one knows._

_On the next day did they find him,_   
_Lying on the floor_   
_His liver was all gone_   
_And this story is no more._

Tea let out a tiny scream. 

"That was gross," Mai said. "Who would wanna dig up some dead guy's liver? It's just... eww..." she shuddered. 

"I'm never eating that stuff again," Yami muttered. 

Joey whimpered his muffled agreement beneath a sleeping bag, four pillows, and two extra blankets. 

"You know that pink meat on the pizza at dinner?" Bakura suddenly spoke up. "That we couldn't figure out what it was and thought it tasted nasty?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" Tristan asked. 

"It was liver." 

*** *** *** *** 

**Princess F:** Hehehehehe... will you ever eat that again? >_____ 

**Princess F:** I have nothing to say, so ONWARD PPLS!! 

**Keiko Yamamura:** Uh... it came from the depths of my subconsciousness? ^_~; 

**Rina Starfire:** No speling or gramar mistake? Thats because I are a SUPER-NITPICK at that kinda stuffs. XD 

**A very happy person!:** Yeah, I'd eleborate... but I'm writing this at two in the morning...   
Crazy wimps? Naw, don't. I'm surrounded by them! 6.6 

**Mamono:** Close... but it's not Seto. That would be way too weird. x_9 

**crazy person: **Songs of impending doom... I like that!! -^_^- 

**General Dredge:** Thankies. *arrgh, I've run out of things to say...* Arigatou gozaimasu! >.O 


	3. I Gitcha, I GotchaYami's Weird Story

A bit of repetition in the name. This chapter wasn't very good, because I forgot what my original story was, and had to use a different one... 

Well, this is the last part. Hopefully, Mamono's question, "Will Kaiba show up?" will be answered. 

**The Kaiba's Gonna Getcha**   
**And Other Semi-Spooky Stories**   
**Part 3:**   
**I Getcha, I Gotcha, Now I'm Gonna Eatcha!**   


The tent rang with various terms for "EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" 

"Bakura, that was definitely uncalled for!" Ryou gasped. 

"Yeah, that was disgusting," Joey chimed in. 

"But it's true..." Bakura said slyly. 

Yami spoke. "I have a story. And no, it's not liver." 

"What's it called?" asked a little brun with a bad haircut. 

"It's called. 'I Getcha, I Gotcha—" 

"Sounds like my story," Bakura interrupted. 

Yami scowled. "It's not. 'I Getcha, I Gotcha, Now I'm Gonna Eatcha.'" 

"That's a long name." Tea said. "Is it very scary?" 

"No," Yami answered. "It's actually pretty funny." 

"Good," Yugi said. "Too much scary." 

_The night was dark,_   
_The dogs didn't bark,_   
_There was a small hotel,_   
_Where a large tree'd fell._

_Three travelers came,_   
_Running from the rain,_   
_The innkeeper thought_   
_They all were insane._

_"Just one more room,"_   
_The old man said._   
_They heard a loud boom_   
_As they went to bed._

_"Beware, it's haunted,_   
_There's a ghost in there,_   
_So if you really want it..._   
_You have my prayer."_

_And the rain poured down,_   
_As the thunder roared,_   
_Then they heard a squeak_   
_From an old floorboard._

_"I getcha, I gotcha,_   
_Now I'm gonna eatcha!"_   
_"I getcha, I gotcha,_   
_Now I'm gonna eatcha!"_

_This new voice scared them so,_   
_Gave 'em a fright,_   
_They opened the window,_   
_Jumped into the night._

_The very next morning,_   
_The innkeeper saw,_   
_Three very stiff people,_   
_Dead from the fall._

_That very same night,_   
_The wind blew hard,_   
_And a woman came knocking,_   
_Stumbled into the bar._

_"There's one more place,"_   
_The old man said._   
_A smile lit her face,_   
_As she went to bed._

_"Beware, it's haunted,_   
_There's a ghost in there,_   
_So if you really want it..._   
_You have my prayer."_

_And the wind gusted down,_   
_As a voice was heard,_   
_That woman's smile_   
_Became sour as a curd._

_"I getcha, I gotcha,_   
_Now I'm gonna eatcha!"_   
_"I getcha, I gotcha,_   
_Now I'm gonna eatcha!"_

_This new voice scared her so,_   
_Gave her a fright._   
_She opened up the window,_   
_And jumped into the night._

_The very next morning,_   
_The innkeeper saw,_   
_One very stiff woman,_   
_Dead from the fall._

_The night after that,_   
_Soft was that wind,_   
_When a boy and his dad,_   
_They came to the inn._

_"There's one more place,"_   
_The old man said._   
_"Four people have died there,_   
_We're filled with dread."_

_"Beware, it's haunted,_   
_There's a ghost in there,_   
_So if you really want it..._   
_You have my prayer."_

_"Naw, we'll take it,"_   
_Said the dad,_   
_He and his boy_   
_In the overlarge hat._

_In the middle of night,_   
_They heard a voice,_   
_Saying—_

"I getcha, I gotcha, now I'm gonna eatcha!" came a voice from outside. 

"What's that?" Yugi squeaked. There was a rustle of leaves from outside. 

"I'm too young to die!!" Tristan cowered. 

"I GETCHA, I GOTCHA, NOW I'M GONNA EATCHA!!!" 

Ryou shined the flashlight at the tent flap. "It's really tall..." 

"It's the liver man!!" whispered Mai. 

"No!" Joey said, standing up. The tent flap began to unzip, slowly. 

"IT'S THE KAIBA!!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"RUN FOR IT!!" 

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" 

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!" 

"EAT YAMI!!!" 

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" 

"NO! EAT BAKURA!!!" 

"FEH! EAT JOEY!!!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" 

"EVERYBODY GET TO THE HOUSE!!!" 

That, they did. Bakura was in the lead, with Yugi and Mai bringing up the rear. The human train scrambled to Ryou's parents' room. 

"What's going on?" Asked Ryou's mom. 

"The Kaiba's gonna eat us!" Tea sobbed. 

"What's a Kaiba...?" She shot Bakura a very dark look. "And Ryou, Bakura, where's your dad? He went outside to check up on you." 

"Oh no!" They shrieked. "THE KAIBA MUST'VE GOTTEN HIM!!!" 

And then they clearly heard someone yell, "WHERE'RE THOSE #*%(~&#^!("!|}`* KIDS?!" 

*** *** *** *** 

**Princess F:** Heehee. I hope you liked the ending, even though Yami's story sucked. 

Well, I'm off now, and I hope you'll join me in my Christmas songfic, which you'll have to wait 1.5 months for. 

Ja! 

Oh, by the way, for those who were reading "Gettin' Down Wit da Bad Boys," it's gone. Fanfiction deleted it. 


End file.
